


You Smell Yucky

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mickey, Omega Verse, Swearing, alpha Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: “Daddy,” Rebecca begins very seriously and Mickey is ready for some ridiculous nonsense but he puts on his best play-serious face and nods, “you smell yucky.”





	You Smell Yucky

**Author's Note:**

> So you crazy fuckers want Mickey to be pregnant with ANOTHER baby so here you go. I didn't officially fill any prompts with this one because it is a new "chapter" of the story, so to speak, but all those prompts for another kid is about to get filled. Get ready for this shit. Also, I am by no means done with writing about Mickey's now first pregnancy and if you sent a prompt about Rebecca then have no fear, I will be writing it.   
> Enjoy~

Mickey is squatting, feet on the cold tile floor, in front of the toilet, throwing up for what feels like the hundredth time that morning. Ian is out in the kitchen—the sounds of a spatula scraping a frying pan and Ian’s incessant chattering spilling through the walls—with their daughter, Rebecca. He is supposed to be making breakfast but Mickey sent him out there half an hour ago and Ian still hasn’t come in to get him, telling him it’s done.  
  
Mickey hasn’t been able to leave the bathroom since he’d woken up. Ian had hovered for about an hour while Mickey threw up his intestines before they heard Rebecca stirring. Mickey prefers to be alone when he is sick anyway so he’s grateful for the chance to send him out to care for their daughter.   
  
The sound of dry-heaving fills the air. There is nothing left in Mickey’s stomach to get rid of so he was left coughing and spluttering, doing his best to get something out of him. “Mick?” He hadn’t realized the sounds from the kitchen had quieted. He glances back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and finds Ian leaning against the doorway. He is frowning like he can’t believe Mickey is still in here, still throwing up. “What the fuck did you eat last night?”   
  
Mickey shot him the look of death, “Fuck you, asswipe. I ate whatever the hell you made for dinner.” They’d had spaghetti the night before and Mickey had eaten like a starving man. Ian had made fun of him and Mickey had punished him by decidedly _not_ fucking him after Rebecca had gone to bed.  
  
Ian rolls his eyes and takes that as an invitation to come closer. He sits down next to him and runs a warm hand up and down his back. “Well then you definitely weren’t poisoned.”   
  
“Wouldn’t put it past you, fucker.” Mickey glares at him before another fit of gagging interrupts it. Ian sighs and continues rubbing his back. It’s nice to have him there even if he made the air thick with his stupid fucking alpha pheromones. “Where’s Rebecca?” He asks after it has passed.   
  
Ian smiles at him, “She’s just watching TV. We had eggs and bacon for breakfast, if you think you can eat.” Ian takes his hand from Mickey’s back and presents it to him as an invitation to stand. Mickey isn’t sure if he’s well enough to be leaving the room yet. “If you keep this up, I’ll have to drag you to the clinic.” Ian’s nose wrinkles and Mickey almost laughs. What could he say? He fuckin hated going to the clinic, so much so that the last time he’d gotten sick Ian had to knock him out just to get him to go.   
  
Mickey takes the hand and lets Ian help him to his feet. “I’m not hungry.” He decides as they made their way out of their room, “But I want to see Rebecca.” The little fucker has grown on him and now he hates being without his daughter. It makes him unnecessarily uncomfortable.   
  
“Daddy!” Rebecca cries when she saw him, her eyes tearing away from the cartoon on the TV. She holds her arms up and Mickey grins down at her, swooping her up and holding her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and begins to talk quickly about all the things she had already told Ian apparently. He smiles and nods, unable to believe she is already four years old. It felt like just yesterday she’d ripped him in half.   
  
“Daddy,” Rebecca begins very seriously and Mickey is ready for some ridiculous nonsense but he puts on his best play-serious face and nods, “you smell yucky.”   
  
Mickey and Ian laugh, “Oh honey, your daddy was very sick this morning-” Ian began to say but was cut off by Rebecca’s very forceful shake of the head.    
  
“No, not like vomit. I know Daddy was sick. Daddy smells yucky.” Rebecca is insistent and looks at both of them very seriously.   
  
Mickey frowns at her, “What do you mean, baby?” He asks and she rolls her eyes at him like he’s so stupid.   
  
He wants to smack that look off her face when she says, “You don’t smell like you. You smell like…” Something like realization dawns on her face and she grins, “Daddy! You know my friend Jason?” Mickey nods slowly, “His mommy smells like this too.” As if that is supposed to help him. Mickey has never once met Jason’s mother but apparently Ian has because he hears a sharp intake of breath.   
  
“Oh.” Ian says behind him and he sounds like realization has dawned on him too. “Oh Mickey.” What? He frowns and sets Rebecca down on the floor. He turns to look at Ian who has been standing behind him.   
  
“What?” Ian just stares at him, “Jesus, Ian, what the fuck is your problem?” He demands but Ian is still just grinning stupidly. He reaches out for him and pulls Mickey into him. His nose dips down to the small spot under his ear that he loves. Mickey tries to pull away but Ian just tightens his hold.   
  
Ian then pulls away, beaming, “Mickey…” He starts but he doesn’t seem to know what to say. “Mickey… my god, my perfect mate, you’re pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you know what comes now. Please [follow me](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) and send me prompts! Either here or on my tumblr which is linked above. And above all else, thank you guys so much for sticking it out with me. I've had a crazy couple of months. (Feel free to skip reading this part if you don't care) I was in the mental hospital for about a week and then I got in a really bad car accident literally a month after I was released. I just graduated from high school so now I'm heading off to college. (You can start reading again lol) So now I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently! Yay!


End file.
